Let me in
by MizzW
Summary: A very short drabble (SasuGaa) about the similarities between the two. Gaara is tightlipped and has trouble letting Sasuke in. So Sasuke decides to share his deepest feelings and his past with the kazekage.


****A very short drabble (SasuGaa) inspired by the song 'You're not alone'.****

* * *

There was never really a way to know what Gaara was thinking. Sasuke guessed that in that aspect, they were quite alike. But sometimes that was exactly what drove him insane. Then there was the difference between their methods: whereas Sasuke was at times willing to share even the most unconventional of thoughts, Gaara preferred to be _'discreet'_. And thus often kept his mouth shut. And right now, this annoyed the Uchiha to no end.

He hadn't been out of line asking about the redhead's past, had he? He didn't think so, but as soon as there had been mention of his mother, and something about a caretaker of some sort, he had clammed up. Sasuke was secretly convinced it was because Gaara didn't trust him enough, and that kind of hurt. Especially when he didn't often care enough to ask in the first place.

Gaara acted like nothing had happened, the conversation wiped of the table in an instant, and sipped his tea serenely. Sasuke set his cup down harshly, maybe a bit more careless than he had intended. The hot liquid spilled over the table and his hands. _"K'so" _He cursed, standing up to get a rag. Mint eyes followed him warily. The silence was quite pressing, at least that was how Sasuke experienced it. He sighed softly as he mopped up the mess.

When he was done he didn't bother pouring himself another cup, or even sitting down. He walked around the table and stood behind the kazekage and laid a hand on his shoulder gingerly. Sasuke could feel Gaara tense slightly at the touch, but soon he relaxed again and Sasuke put his other hand on his other shoulder too. Slowly he began unknotting the tensed muscle. As he was doing so, he noticed words spilled out of his mouth. He hadn't known just how long he had walked around with them and just how much he wanted to talk to someone.

"_Gaara_." He spoke softly _"why won't you tell me? I think.. I of all people, would be able to understand.. I know you know my past, everyone does. But you've never heard __**me **__tell it. You've heard my family was brutally murdered, my whole clan in fact. Everyone bearing this godforsaken crest." _At that he stopped massaging to grip the sleeve of his shirt, where the tiny crest was embroidered. His convulsive fingers slowly released the cloth and went back to the kage's shoulders. _"And you probably know that the one who did all this was my brother. What you might not know is that, when it happened, I saw it. All of it. I saw with my own seven year old eyes, how my brother, who I held most dear in the world, murdered my parents. I've lost everything in one night. Even if he had good reason, I didn't know that when I was just a kid, walking into a room to see the red gleam of these eyes filled with hatred.." _He closed his eyes tightly for a while and took the time to breathe. Even though he had wanted to talk about this for a while now, he still found it hard. _"I don't know the pain of being a jinchuuriki. Or growing up as one. But I know the pain of being alone, knowing there's something out there for you that you can't reach. I know what it's like wanting to just go back and hold on tight to everything you've ever loved, but not finding it there when you arrive. I don't know exactly what happened with your parents, or caretakers. But I know I can probably imagine how you felt and perhaps still feel."_

He let his hands slip off Gaara's shoulders and sighed softly. _"If you'd just open up a little. Love can't come in if you don't let it." _He was perhaps a bit volatile to be speaking of _'love' _but he wasn't necessarily talking about the romantic kind. He thought of his friends and of the unconditional love his brother had borne for him. The kazekage had siblings too. That kind of love.. It needed to be treasured.

Gaara had stayed silent, but his eyes were cast away, with just a shimmer of moisture Sasuke could detect. It was late, the room poorly lit by the one streetlight outside the window. The tea was cold and Sasuke felt weirdly relieved having told all that. He sat back down and looked over at the redheaded boy he had shared with. He had not expected what happened next. A soft raspy voice addressed him.

_"Fine. If you want to know.. Listen."_

**Victory**.


End file.
